Because Of Sora
by BlackRoseID
Summary: Sasori merawat putra semata wayangnya seorang diri. Bukan, dia buka seorang duda, bahkan dia belum sempat menikah. Dia meyakini Sora-putranya- benar2 anaknya dalam artian dirinya adalah ayah biologis sora walaupun fisiknya tak menunjukkan kemiripan sama sekali. Sasori tau siapa orang yang telah menghadirkan Sora untuknya. Tapi apakah orang itu mau mengakuinya dan kembali padanya?
1. Chapter 1

Because Of Sora

Cast : Sasori, Sora, Deidara

Disclaimer : All characters not mine, but this story is mine

Summary : Sasori merawat putra semata wayangnya seorang diri. Bukan, dia buka seorang duda, bahkan dia belum sempat menikah. Dia meyakini Sora-putranya- benar2 anaknya dalam artian dirinya adalah ayah biologis sora walaupun fisiknya tak menunjukkan kemiripan sama sekali. Sasori tau siapa orang yang telah menghadirkan Sora untuknya. Tapi apakah orang itu mau mengakuinya dan kembali pada Sasori setelah apa yang ia putuskan tiga tahun lalu? Apakah Sora benar putra kandung Sasori? Bagaimana Sasori berusaha untuk membahagiakan Putranya denngan mengesampingkan perasaanya sendiri?

BlackRoseID

Akasuna No Sasori . Seorang ayah muda yang merawat putra semata wayangnya seorang diri. Sora, Akasuna No Sora, putra semata wayangnya yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan hadir di dunia ini. Jagoan kecil yang memiliki mata bulat berlensa biru dan rambut pirang yang sangat cepat tumbuh sehingga dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis mungil berambut sebahu yang saat ini berusia 3 tahun. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilan ayahnya yang berambut merah khas keluarganya. Tapi siapa sangka jagoan kecil itu memiliki kepribadian seperti ayahnya ketika seumuran dengan dirinya. Ceria dan selalu tertawa dengan dikelilingi oleh keluarga kesayangannya.

Sasori mulai betingkah pendiam sepeninggalan kedua orang tuanya yang harus pergi terlebih dahulu menemui Kami-Sama dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat dia berumur 5 tahun. Dan sikapnya mulai parah saat "kejadian" itu menimpa dirinya. Seakan hidupnya sudah berakhir, yang membuatnya frustasi selama beberapa waktu dan ditambah lagi kepergian Chiyo-baasan nya yang memang sudah tua.

Tapi semenjak ia bersama dengan Sora, sedikit demi sedikit es yang ada di dalam dirinya mulai mencair. Suasana dirinya kini mulai menghangat, mengingat ia harus berjuang untuk membesarkan putranya seorang diri. Ya … walau pun kadanng kala Ia harus sedikit merepotkaan sepupu Sabaku-nya untuk menjaga Sora ketika Ia harus bekerja.

"Tou-chaaaannnn "

Terdengar suara manja yang selalu merengek untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ya .. itu suara Sora dari ruang TV.

"Matte yo, Sora"

Sasori mendatangi jagoan imutnya yang sedang merengek untuk ditemani menonton acara kesukaannya pagi itu. Seperti biasa, Sora selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Tou-channya setiap pagi hanya karena Tou-channya akan berangkat bekerja yang artinya dia akan ditinggal sendiri. Sora selalu ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Touchannya sepanjang hari. Dan ini sukses membuat Akasuna muda itu selalu tidak jadi berangkat bekerja karena Sora selalu berakhir menangis histeris jika ia tidak berhasil menemuka alasan yang tepat untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tou-chan, mau pergi kemana? Sora mau Tou-chan membacakan buku cerita Shukaku" Pinta Sora dengan muka yang sangat imut. Oh ayolah Sora wajahmu begitu menggemaskan sekali, mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat Tou-chanmu rindukan.

"Sora, Tou-chan harus pergi. Sora dengan Temari no bachan saja ya, nanti juga Shikadai no Niichan akan menemani Sora ?" Pinta Sasori dengan lembut.

Ya … Sasori selalu menitipkan Sora dengan sepupu tertuanya yang kebetulan tidak bekerja dan menjadi Ibu rumah tangga saja. Sepupu Sabakunya itu akan selalu dengan senang hati mengasuh putra mungilnya yang ceria itu. Temari, Sabaku No Temari atau sekarang berubah menjadi Nara Temari. Sepupunya yang membantunya merawat Sora sejak pertma kali balita mungil itu hidup bersamanya. Sabaku bersaudara, Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankurou, dan Sabaku No Gaara. Sabaku bersaudara itu dengan senang hati selalu ada untuknya disaat suasana hidupnya 'seperti ini'.

"Ja, Sora harus memakai sepatu dulu, setelah itu kita beranngkat ke rumah Bachan"

Kalimat singkat dari Tou-channya itu sukses membuat bibir mungil - yang entah bagaimana bisa mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang Sasori yakini sebagai Kaa-chan Sora- itu mengerucut imut.

Tak bisa tahan dengan ekspresi milik anaknya itu, membuat Sasori harus mensejajarkan diri dengan anaknya yang kini tengah merajuk di Sofa dekat dengaan posisinya tadi. Dengan sayang Sasori mencubit gemas pipi Sora yang diiringi dengan gerutuan putra mungilnya itu.

" itaidesu-yo Tou-chan" ucap Sora sebal

"Sora, Kau harus jadi anak baik, dan bisa membuat Tou-cha bangga. Dengan itu Tou-chan bisa membuktikan pada 'Seseorang' bahwa Tou-chan bisa merawat dan membesarkanmu degan baik, ini juga untuk membuktikan betapa besar rasa sayangku terhadap dirinya melalui dirimu. Wakarudeshou?"

Sasori, seharunya kau mengerti ucapanmu yang begitu dalam itu tak bisa dimengerti simungil yang saat ini hanya bisa memirigkan kepalanya sedang tangannya mengusap sayang pipi Tou-channya.

"Arigato ne, Sora"

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan Sasori, Sora langsung menghambur memeluk Tou-channya dengan sayang. Sasori menepuk pelan punggung Sora beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan pelukan hangat anaknya.

"Kalau Sora jadi anak yang baik, nanti Tou-chan akan membawakan permen kesukaan Sora"

"Eung .. Eung" jawab Sora singkat dengan anggukan kepala yang sangat imut.

"Ayo,Sora. Temari No bachan sudah menunggumu pasti" ajak Sasori seraya menggandeng tangan mungil milik Sora.

BlackRoseID

Di sebuah kediaman yang sangat tenang pagi itu. Rumah sederhana yang begitu enak dilihat dipaagi hari. Terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki wajah baby face memasuki kediaman tersebut dengan menggandeng sosok mungil yang terlihat ceria dengan bersenandung kecil diiringi dengan tawa imut nya.

"SHIKADAI ,, cepat berangkat! Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi." Omel seorang wanita dewasa yang terdengar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Haaah … rutinitas pagi sebagai seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya dengan sikap malsa yang supernya itu setiap pagi.

"Hoooaaaam … mendoukusei na" gerutunya sebal milik seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun dengan rambut nanas persis milik Ayahnya berhasil menyambut kedatangan Sasori dan Sora pagi itu. Dengan malas diambilnya tas punggung milik bocah benama Shikadai itu dan disampirkan di pundaknya lalu tangan sebelah kanannya memegang jas almamater sekolahnya dengan asal.

"Aku berangkat, Tou-chan, Kaachan" dengan asal Nara muda itu melewati Sasori dan Sora yang sebal karena ketika lewat Shikadai dengan sengaja mengacak rambut simungil dengan gemas.

"NA, Shikadai, pakai dasi sekolahmu dengan benar! SHIKADAI?" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang diikat 4 dibelakang tatkalah melihat putranya itu hanya menyampirkan asal dasi sekolah di pundaknya.

Wanita beranak satu itu terlihat kesal dengan tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang kelewat malas. Persis seperti suami tercintanya.

"Aish … aku tidak tau kalo kelakuanmu yang seperti itu bisa menurun pada anakku dengan sempurna. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil menghampiri suaminya yang ada beberapa langkah didepannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran tamu mungil yang saat ini hanya bisa melihat kearah dirinya seraya memiringkan kepala seolah dia hendak bertanya sesuatu.

"Berarti dia benar benar putraku kan?" Tanya pria dengan rambut nanas yang duduk santai dengan membaca Koran ditemani secangkir kopi. Nara Shikamaru, suami dari sepupu Sasori yang juga teman satu kantor di tempat Sasori bekerja.

"Terserah kau bicara apa, cepat berangkat ke kantor, kau pikir kau bekerja pada nenekmu bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi." Gerutu Temari. Lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di pinggang rampingnya.

"Mendoukusei na. urusaiyo Temari." Sebal Shikamaru.

"Huh?"

"Ohayou" Sapa Sasori setelah beberapa menit dirinya sampai dan memasuki kediaman Nara yang sederhana tapi sangat nyaman suasananya

"Aaaah, kau sudah datang? Ohayou Sora-kun" Jawab Temari setelah menyadari adanya dua makhluk lain di ruangan tersebut. Sasori memang sudah terbiasa datang kerumah ini, terkadang tidak hanya untuk keperluan Sora saja, kadang Gaara juga mengajaknya mampir kerumah Temari, Nee-chan Gaara, hanya untuk meminum the bersama. Jadi wajar saja dia biasa keluar masuk ke kediaman Nara ini.

"Ohayou, bachan" sapa Sora imut

"Apa kalian selalu berisik di pagi hari?" Tanya Sasori sambil melepaskan tas milik Sora.

"Ah, gomenasai. Kau harus melihat hal yang seperti itu." Sesal Temari. Wanita ini merasa tidak seharusnya orang lain melihat bagaimana persoalan keluarganya yang sebenarnya, yaaaa walaupun Sasori dan Sora tidak bisa dianggap orang lain begitu saja.

"Iie, itu terlihat sempurna untuk sebuah keluarga." Sahut Sasori dengan pandangan lurus kea rah Sora yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Seperti merindukan suasana yang serupa, atau lebih tepatnya iri.

"ah, souka na?" Tanya Temari. Sungguh wanita cantik yang masih tetap ramping bahkan setelah putra pertamanya berumur 13 tahun itu terlihat agak bersalah.

"…"

"Ah, ja Shikamaru. Sasori sudah datang jadi kau juga cepat berangat bekerja bersamanya." Dengan asal Temari mendorong Shikamaru dengan pelan seolah menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi, yaa untuk menutupi suasana canggung tadi.

"Hai, hai, aku berangkat" Jawab Shikamaru yang langsung berlalu melewati Sasori dan Sora.

"Sora, kau dengan Temari no bachan dulu ya, nanti Tou-chan akan menjemputmu sepulang bekerja" Kata Sasori seraya dengan memberikan tangan mungil Sora kea rah Temari untuk digenggamnya.

"Ittekimasu" Ucapnya sopan

"Iterashai" Jawab Temari dengan tersenyum.

"Ja Sora, kau mau bermain dengan ba-chan?

TBC/END

Hello … ini ff debut ya, jadi maklum kalau agak freak atau gaje banget. Ini murni karya ane yak. Cuma terinspirasi dari pict fanart ni couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Because Of Sora

Cast : Sasori, Sora, Deidara

Disclaimer : All characters not mine, but this is belong to me

Summary : Sasori merawat putra semata wayangnya seorang diri. Bukan, dia buka seorang duda, bahkan dia belum sempat menikah. Dia meyakini Sora-putranya- benar2 anaknya dalam artian dirinya adalah ayah biologis sora walaupun fisiknya tak menunjukkan kemiripan sama sekali. Sasori tau siapa orang yang telah menghadirkan Sora untuknya. Tapi apakah orang itu mau mengakuinya dan kembali pada Sasori setelah apa yang ia putuskan tiga tahun lalu? Apakah Sora benar putra kandung Sasori? Bagaimana Sasori berusaha untuk membahagiakan putranya denngan mengesampingkan perasaanya sendiri?

BlackRoseID

Chapter 2

Malam ini suasan Desa Suna terasa begitu dingin dan juga gelap seakan bumi ini tengah dirundung sedih. Entahlah…Sasori hanya merasakannya sesaat sebelum memasuki rumah minimalis miliknya itu. Ya, Sasori memang tegolong anak orang kaya, dimana saat ini tengah bekerja disuatu perusahaan di desanya.

Dirasanya kantuk yang mulai menyerang, Sasori menyimpan data-data yang tengah dikerjakannya kemudian mematikan PC dan merapikan kembali ruangan tersebut yang semula penuh dengan berkas-berkas kerjanya yang berhamburan. Sungguh hari ini terasa sangat berat baginya, walaupun jam kerja sudah habis dan juga saat berada di rumah masih tetap mengerjakan keperluan kantor.

Duuuaaarrr

Terdengan suara sambaran petir dari dalam rumahnya. Haaaah … untungnya ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sasori beranjak hendak mengistirahatkan dirinya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika samar-samar terdenar suara bayi yang menangis di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Ingin mengabaikan, tetapi hatinya sebagai anak juga pasti prihatin apabila terjadi sesuatu pada bayi yang bahkan tak mengerti apa-apa, apalagi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai.

Dibukanya pintu rumah yang sudah ia tinggali sejak berada di bangku perkuliahan, dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat seorang bayi mungil berambut pirang tengah menangis histeris di dalam sebuah keranjang. Bayi itu terbungkus dengan selimut yang bisa dibilang tak sepenuhnya menghangatkan dirinya.

"shush,,,shush,,shush"

Diangkatnya bayi itu dan ditimangnya dalam gendongannya. Tampaknya cara yang ia lakukan sedikit berhasil. Bayi mungil tersebut agaknya mulai berhenti menangis dan hanya rengekan saja yang di suarakannya. Sasori meliht sekeliling halaman rumahnya, pasti ada yang meninggalkan bayi tak berdosa ini, karena tidak mungkin tiba tiba saja bayi ini muncul di depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling halaman rumah yang tergolong luas itu, berharap menemukan tersangka yang sudah membuat bayi mungil itu menjadi tersiksa seperti ini. Nyatanya ia tak menemukan seseorang pun di sekitar halaman rumahnya maupun di jalan dekat rumahnya itu berada.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Tanya Sasori dengan menimang sayang bayi yang mulai menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa tak mau bertanggung jawab,hah?"

Dengan sedikit tanda tanya Sasori membawa bayi mungil itu ke dalam rumahnya. Suasana malam semakin dingin dan ia tak mungkin membiarkan balita itu berada di luar rumah dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak membuat bayi itu semakin menderita diusia yang ia yakini belum ada seminggu itu.

Dengan perlahan direbahkannya bayi mungil itu di ranjang berukuran king miliknya dan diselimuti tubuh bayi itu dengan selimut miliknya supaya lebih hangat.

Setelah itu dicarinya ponsel miliknya, ditekannya kontak seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ditunggunya beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya hanyalah suara operator yang menjawabnya.

Nihil. Nomor ponsel orang tersebut sudah tidak aktif.

Tapi Sasori tidak menyerah, ditekannya lagi icon panggilan ke nomor yang sama.

"Ayolah i,, kenapa disaat seperti ini kau tidak juga mengaktifkan nomormu?" Gerutunya

Tak ambil pusing, Sasori menghubungi nomer ponsel yang lain, yang mungkin akan membantunya di saat seperti ini.

Tuuut … Tuuut

"Moshi-moshi" ucapnya terburu buru

"Ada apa?" Jawab seseorang disebrang sana dengan malas

"Temari, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya langsung pada seseorang yang ia panggil Temari itu.

"….."

"Seseorang meletakkan keranjang yang berisi bayi mungil berambut pirang didepan rumahku" ucapnya cepat

"lalu?" Tanya Temari dengan santai

"Ayolah,,,apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bayi ini? Tubuhnya masih merah, bisa dipastikan usiannya belum ada seminggu" tanyanya panic

"Jika Kau tidak ingin peduli padanya, lakukan cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan seseoranng yang meningalkan bayi itu di depan rumahmu" jawab Temari asal.

"Tapi….

"Aaaahh sudahlaah,,, aku harus berangkat ke Konohagakure besok pagi. Jika Kau peduli padanya antarkan ia ke panti asuhan, tapi sebentar lagi sepertinya akan terjadi badai"

"….."

"Atau kau ingin merawatnya?"

"Entahlah … aku tidak yakin dengan hidupku saat ini, gajiku tak mungkin bisa mencukupi kehidupan bayi ini. Tapi jika aku meninggalkannya maka aku akan menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab sama dengan orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menaruh bayi yang tidak berdosa ini didepan rumahku."

"Bagus. Asuh dia kalau begitu"

"Tapi…

"Apalagi?" Tanya Temari bosan.

"….."

"Kau bisa pindah ke Konoha bersamaku jika kau mau. Kau dan Gaara bisa menjalankan bisnis ini. Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin"

"Cepat putuskan. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat Gaara. Ja"

"Tema …

Piiip

Panggilan itu terputus.

Sasori mengacak rambutnya kesal. Disaat dirinya di ributkan dengan masalah hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, belum lagi harus mengurus beberapa masalah untuk pembukaan cabang baru di Konoha, mengurus kepindahan Gaara beserta saudaranya, ditambah dengan seenak jidatnya seseorang memberikan tanggung jawab sebesar itu pada sosok bocah yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya itu.

"Aiisshhh" diacaknya rambut merah warisan kedua orang tuanya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya merawat seorang bayi sedangkan dirinya pun belum berpengalaman. Jangankan untuk merawat bayi, dia saja belum menikah untuk bisa berpengalaman merawat bayi.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau mirip dengannya?" dilihatnya bayi itu dengan seksama.

'Apa aku terlalu merindukannya hingga membayangkan bahwa bayi ini seakan akan anaknya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aish … ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku membuat pikiran aneh itu."

Ditatapnya lagi wajah damai bayi mungil itu, dia memang sangat mirip di bagian rambut pirang dan juga bibir mungil.

Tapi

Ah … bayi itu belum membuka matanya, jika saja bayi itu tengah memperlihatkan iris yang sama miliknya, betapa sempurnanya kombinasi yang diciptakan Kami-sama untuknya.

Tunggu

Bukankah itu tandanya ia berharap bahwa bayi ini memang anaknya dan orang itu?

Mungkin saja,,, hanya Kami-sama dan orang yang membuang bayi ini yang tau.

BlackRoseID

Disisi lain di lokasi yang sama

Hiks … hiks

Terdengar suara isakan seseorang. Orang tersebut tengah berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh didepan sebuah rumah bernuansa minimalis itu.

"Danna …." Panggilnya yang entah pada siapa

Hiks

Tak hanya isakan saja, air matanya juga mengalir di pipi tembamnya.

'Gomenasai, Danna.'

Dipeluknya tubuh ringkihnya itu yang tengah basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Sungguh tak akan ada orang yang mengira pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu tengah menangis, mengingat air matanya mengalir tertutup dengan air hujan yang saat itu tengah membasahi pipi dan juga seluruh tubuhnya.

'Mengapa pilihan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan,un?' pikirnya dalam hati. Sedikit merutuki keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya.

'Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku yakin Danna akan merawatnya dengan baik.'

Setelah ini melihat ke arah rumah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan rumah dan mungkin cintanya saat itu.

BlackRoseID

Pagi Hari

Oeek oeek oeek

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar memenui sebuah rumah yang saat itu pemiliknya tengah tertidur pulas. Merasa terganggu dengan adanya suara yangn tak biasa dirumahnya pagi itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu bangun dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi.

Plak

"Aku melupakan makhluk kecil itu"

Sasori menepuk dahinya, dia melupakan sosok mungil yang tengah menangis di sebalahnya. Mengingat tepukan didahinya membuat Sasori yakin bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang ia harapkan.

Puk Puk Puk

Sasori menepuk pelan bayi itu untuk menenangkannya. Dan tak lama bayi itu diam.

'Dasar bayi, dia hanya bisa menangis saat keinginannya tak dipenuhi' batin Sasori kesal.

Setelah Bayi mungil itu berhenti menangis, Sasori menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya, tentu saja untuk meminta bantuan merawat makhluk mungil menggemaskan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Dou da?"

"….."

"Kau jadi ikut dengan ku atau tidak?"

"Temari, bisakah kau ke rumahku terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat?"

"Baka ka Omae wa? Itu akan memakan waktu yang banyak. Iie da yo. Jika kau ingin ikut datanglah ke rumah Gaara tepat waktu"

"aku benar benar membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengurus yang satu ini"

"…."

"Temari? "

"Hai, hai, wakatta"

"Arigato na temari"

BlackRoseID

"Siapa yang tega meninggalkan bayi tak berdosa sepertinya?"

"Entahlah"

"Entah bagaimana aku merasa familiar dengan wajah ini? Hmmm …. Menggemaskan sekali"

"…."

"Siapa nama bayi ini?"

"Bisakah kau merawatnya sementara akau menyiapkan keperluanku untuk ke Konoha?" Sahut Sasori tak menanggapi pertanyaan Temari

"Hah?"

"…."

"Oh … jadi kau memutuskan untuk ikut? Baiklah, aku akan memandikannya. Kau bersiaplah"

Sementara Sasori bersiap dengan keperluan yang akan dibawa ke Konoha, temari merawat bayi mungil itu. Dia sudah mempersiapkan beberapa baju dari rumah_baju Shikadai dulu_untuk bisa dikenakan oleh bayi mungil ini.

"Ja … aku akan menggantikan bajumu ya, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekali. Tega benar orang yang melakukan ini padamu. Ckckck, untungnya dulu orang pemalas itu mau untuk bertanggung jawab, jika tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"…."

"Aiishh ,, kenapa aku berpikiran pendek seperti ini. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Temari. Yang ada, Kankuro dan Gaara akan mendatangi Konoha dan menenggelamkan orang itu dengan sekali serang."

"eeuung"

"eh?"

Bayi kecil itu menggeliat pelan. Tak lama kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya Temari ketika melihat kedua bola mata bayi tersebut. Persis seperti dugaannya. Rambut, mata, juga bibir mungil yang begitu menggemaskan, semua bagaikan klon dari seseorang yang selama ini membuat sepupunya menjadi tempramen.

BlackRoseID

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasori sambil menenteng tas besar untuk mengikuti Sabaku no Kyodai pindah ke Konoha tentu saja.

"Sasori" Panggil temari sambil menimang bayi yang mulai terlelap kembali.

"…."

"Kau harus menyiapkan nama untuknya"

"Eung? Harus, ya?" Tanya Sasori sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berfikir dia akan selamanya dipanggil bayi kan?"

"…."

"…."

"Sora. Akasuna No Sora."

"Sora ya?" gumam Temari.

'Sora berarti awan. Dan kau akan melihat itu ketika bayi ini membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan aku juga yakin, kau akan melihat dirinya didalam sana.' Terlihat senyum tipis dari bibir Temari.

'Jadi kecelakaan itu terjadi ya? Ckckck tidak waspada sekali. Dasar.' Kau berpikiran seperti itu seolah-olah kau melupakan proses terbentuknya si kecil Shika eh?

"Jadi dia adalah sosok istimewa ya? Pantas saja Sasori enggan melepaskannya"Gumam Temari pelan.

'Jika memang dugaanku benar, bisa dipastikan dia sengaja melakukannya_tapi kenapa dia tak merawatnya sendiri?, ah, aku lupa jika dia masih seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, mungkin setidaknya jika dia tak bersama dengan bayi mungil ini, anak ini tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sosok seorang ayah, maksudku benar-benar sosok ayah yang sesungguhnya. Ya semoga saja' batin Temari.

"ja. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, atau kedua Shika akan tertidur sebelum kita sampai di Konoha. Akan sangat merepotkan jika orang itu juga ikut tertidur." Ajak Temari seraya beranjak meninggalkan rumah Sasori sambil menggendong Sora.

Sementara Sasori melihat sekeliling rumahnya sesaat sebelum meninggalkan tempat penuh dengan kenangan ini untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih baik demi masa depan yang masih panjang.

BlackRoseID

Sora, berarti awan. Bisa juga berarti gabungan dua nama yang entah mengapa jika Sasori mengingatnya hanya akan terasa menyakitkan baginya. Awan, Sora, dan seseorang yang jauh disana, ketiganya adalah bentuk seni ciptaan Tuhan, tak seorangpun bisa membuatnya, yang keberadaannya bagaikan udara bagi Sasori. Tak bisa tergantikan, dan akan selalu dinantikan.

TBC

Gomen Gomen Minna san, baru up date ^^V

Sebenernya chappie 2 udah siap sejak lama, karna ini orang sarap lagi banyak laporan jadi terbengkalai, adooooh kok malah curhat siiiihhhh? .

Chap 1 banyak typonya yak … hehe maklum

Mohon mangap dah

Ditunggu RnR nya ^^V

Layak lanjoooot kagak nih?

ArigatooooooOOOOO


End file.
